Jealousy
by MagnumPI459
Summary: The title sums it up pretty well; give it a read, it's short.


Shinji watched from across the class, his eyes uncharacteristically fixed upon a girl. He was slouched over, his chin enveloped within his crossed arms upon his desk. He sighed as he continued to watch his quarry. The boy shifted slightly, relieving his back of the position it had been in for the past twenty minutes. He had no friends in class today to catch him staring, nor was the subject of his attention giving him the normal glares that made him shift his gaze.

This certain female was none other than Asuka Langly Soryu. She was too entranced in her conversation to catch Shinji ogling her. Shinji shifted his attention to the subject Ms Soryu was speaking to. A tall boy, Otani Nishimura had just moved to Tokyo-3. Shinji glared at his messy, light brown hair, his relaxed, slouched composure as he spoke to Asuka. He then sighed; wondering how someone could talk to her for so long without provoking her wrath, wishing he knew the secret for himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, I have an announcement. I realize this to be a rarity in these troubled times, but we have a new student. Please welcome Otani Nishimura. Mr. Nishimura, please tell the class a bit about yourself."

The ancient sensei fell into his chair as this new student took center stage as though he was a seasoned actor.

"Hi everyone," Nishimura said confidently but with a slightly noticeable accent. Waving his hand, he continued with a sheepish grin on his face, "As Sensei just said, my name is Otani Nishimura, but just call me Otani, please. I am from Kyoto, but I was actually born in Germany." A certain red head noticeably sprung to attention. "My father was legal council to the ambassador at the time, but we moved back to Japan when I was nine. He's now working with the mayor of Tokyo-3, hence why we moved here. I enjoy playing soccer but I'll pick up a basketball when the need arises. When I'm not outside, I play the piano or read; but I like to play the occasional videogame…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been the beginning of class, and now it was class 4-A's lunch break. From Shinji's standpoint, Asuka wasn't utilizing it to eat lunch, but then again neither was he. Why would Asuka be eating though, when she had the new boy to talk to. He seemed so perfect, so why wouldn't she be gazing longingly into his eyes. She playfully slapped his arm, making Shinji's heart explode, sending cold adrenaline to his stomach where it became a sinking feeling of despair. She was actually touching him, and she only met him today.

Suddenly Shinji's view of Asuka was blocked a sky blue skirt directly in front of his face. He sat upright, in a jerking motion that knocked off his uneaten bowl of rice, the bowl breaking into several pieces. He looked up to see the cold, but pretty face of Rei Ayanami staring back at him.

"Good afternoon Ikari." Rei said quietly.

"Umm, good afternoon, Ayanami." Shinji answered in the nervous way he always did in the presence of Rei.

There was a silence, in which Rei stared at Shinji, and Shinji shifted his gaze to several different trees around Rei that seemed more appropriate to look at. After about a minute of uncomfortable quiet, Shinji couldn't bear it any longer and he spoke up.

"Can I help you Ayanami?"

"Is there something wrong with Pilot Soryu?"

Shinji spluttered, almost coughing up a lung. After settling down, he replied, "I-I don't think so, why?"

"You have been observing Soryu for quite some time, refraining from movement in doing so. If there is nothing wrong with Soryu, then why would you be staring at her?"

Shinji blushed crimson, opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the shrill voice of Hikari, the class rep.

"Shinji! Did you break that bowl of rice? You need to clean that up before someone cuts themselves."

Shinji sighed before giving a quick okay. After Hikari left the area, he bent over to pick up the ceramic pieces on the ground. In his rush to clean it up, he cut himself on the sharp edge of a shard of bowl and let a quick gasp of pain escape him.

"Are you injured Ikari?"

Shinji observed his cut for a second, realizing that this was rather deep. "Yeah, I think I cut my finger pretty bad."

"Let me see it." ordered Ayanami promptly. Shinji extended his hand to hers and she took it.

"Protocol dictates that you put pressure in the general location of the wound, I shall provide the pressure." And with that Rei took Shinji's hand and grasped it, giving a nice and steady pressure. "We will need to see the school nurse if you want the bleeding to stop, I shall escort you."

Shinji walked off towards the school, Rei leading him with his hand in hers. He didn't notice Asuka Langly Soryu, staring over in their direction, her earlier smile gone from her face and fists tightly clutched at her sides.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A quick little oneshot, for your enjoyment. I was inspired by real life events, and although the story was fabricated, the feelings are pretty familiar. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please and peace!

And if there's anyone who still reads my other unfinished stories, don't give up. I haven't yet, I'm just rather busy.


End file.
